This invention deals with a method of applying a novel variegated decorative coating to the outer surface of a cylindrical article such as a pen barrel or the like as well as to a novel pattern, mold, or application device for so applying such decorative coating. It is common in decorating pen barrels and other cylindrical objects to attempt to produce a simulated leather grain or variegated appearance similar to hand applied lacquer or jappaned surfaces. Such has been attempted by the application of various lacquer coatings applied by stencils, molds, and the like to achieve such simulated results but the need remains for a relatively fast, inexpensive technique suitable for mass production whereby decorative surfaces which satisfactorily resemble hand-applied coatings are achieved in an economical manner.
It is, accordingly, the primary object of the present invention to present a technique to accomplish such above-indicated results.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a pattern device by which a novel variegated pattern simulating an expensively applied hand-decorated surface is achieved with readily available and synthetic bake dry state of the art polymer materials referred to as lacquers and enamels which impart high quality wear and use characteristics not available with air dry nitrocellulose-type lacquers.
These and other objects of the invention are accomplished by providing a patterning pad for imparting a variegated lacquer pattern to a cylindrical surface which when wetted with a pigmented lacquer and applied in a longitudinal rolling motion over an already applied at least partially cured lacquer coating enables such desired decorative coating to be achieved.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawing.